The original Hollings Cancer Center (HCC) Building, home to outpatient cancer services and research, was completed in 1993. Just over a decade later due to the pressing need to expand the footprint for clinical and research activities, MUSC secured $98M to add a seven-story tower and significantly renovate the original HCC Building. These projects were completed in 2007. During the initial Cancer Center Support Grant (CCSG) project period (2009-present), the HCC leadership has continued to ensure that the available facilities match the HCC's strategic plans to grow its laboratory, clinical, and cancer control-based research programs. The leadership has worked closely with the MUSC administration and architectural and engineering teams to design additional state-of-the-art facilities and space. This has led to the construction of the Drug Discovery Building (DDB) and Bioengineering Building (BEB) in late 2011, a $120M investment. The HCC has assignment of approximately three and a half floors within these two new buildings. As shown in Table 1, the total HCC-controlled space has increased to 270,174 gross ft[2], a 33% increase since the initial CCSG submission.